Fubuki-chan Poi Poi!
by Shiranui-kun
Summary: Love is like a disease, it attacks when our guard down, just like Yuudachi who just realize how important Fubuki to her, but love is also hard to control, it usually blind us and bind us too, and the most famous... Love can makes us get jealous so easily... first English fic, please fav and review please :D


Alright folks! This is my first English fic, so I'm sorry if there's many mistakes in there,

Why I choose this pairing? Well... no reason at all

I'm just thinking... Hmm let's create a new possible pairing, in the end I choose this pairing over MutsukiXFubuki or KongouXFubuki

anyway please enjoy.

Disclamer: Kadokawa, DMM etc.

**Fubuki-chan Poi Poi!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

It's been 4 weeks since Fubuki-chan joined my fleet, her battle maneuver and combat tactics were getting better and better too.

It's not just me that realize she's keep getting stronger, The Sendai Sisters, Nagato and Mutsu-san, even Kongou-san too. And of course…. Mutsuki-chan.

After Kisaragi sunk, somehow she's become really closer to Fubuki-chan, and vice versa.

And it really makes me feels….

Lonely.

We're not having lunch together lately, as well as shopping together anymore, it seems that those two always do some stuff together in secret, and they won't tell me what that is, it really pissed me off.

The lonely feeling once I had, is already become a jealous feeling.

NO!

I musn't say that!

But…

My chest become so much pain everytime I meet Fubuki-chan.

When I ask Houshou-san why I feels this way, she told me that it was love.

I?

Love Fubuki-chan!?

That's…

That's imposible…

Not to mention that we're both girls…

So I tried to keep this feeling to the bottom of my heart, and tried to endure it…

It can't be helped that they become really close, and as their friends I have to support them and tried not to disturb them.

But… I don't think I can hold it much longer, the more I see her with someone else especially Mutsuki-chan, the more I want to dominate her, to make her mine and mine alone.

So I determined it today….

That I will confess my feeling to her…

I don't care if she feels disgusted or even hated me…

I just want to make her realize how strong my feeling to her….

**Lingga Naval Base**

"Thanks for the hard work!" said Jintsuu to us after making us do the mission today.

"Fubuki-chan, I'll going head first, see you guys at the dorm"

"Ahh Okay, sorry I have to docking with Yuudachi-chan first"

Great! it must be the kiss of the goddess of luck that I'm going to have a private time with Fubuki-chan today.

"Well we have to give that Admiral the report, please don't mind us" said Jintsuu with her two sisters.

"Let's get going shall we?"

"Of course….."

After that we're immediately going to the hot spri- !? I mean the docks.

Before going in as we know it we have to discard our _' equipment'_ first, It will be my chance to observe her body curve this close.

Now show it to me that fine body of yours!

"Uhhmm Yuudachi-chan…"

"YES! WHAT IS IT! Poi ?"

"Can you look away for a second? Even if we're both girls it become embarrassing when you look at me like that…"

.

.

.

.

.

Horny Switch : "Off"

.

.

.

Horny Switch : **"ON"**

"Fubuki-chan…"

"Ye-yes?"

"You really beautiful today Poi"

"What?"

**SLAMMM!**

With a quick moves I learned from Zekamashi, I quickly push her down and strip her.

"Yuu-Yuudachi-chan!?"

"You really pissed me off you know Poi"

"Ehh?"

"I Love You…"

I finally say it…

Now what? Should I attack her? No! But! It's her pure Virginity we are talking about! But still I-

"Geezz! Can you said it in a cool way?"

What?

"Wait… What do you mean by that? Don't tell me you.."

"Yeahh I already know, if you think I didn't realize it, then I must be an extremely thick person!" she said while smiling at me.

"But… When Poi ?"

After I ask that, suddenly she punch my chin and send me flying to the onsen.

"You know, when someone following you around everytime, everywhere, whenever you walk, I think there must be something bothering you, but really… you should stop! I almost called the MP (Military Police) three times these weeks! Do you want to be under arrest!? Get serious!"

"Even I have to ask Mutsuki-chan to hiding from you!"

After hearing that I begin to regain my balance and stand up on the water. (A.N: She's not nude btw, well at least yet)

"Fuhhh… I don't care if it's the MP or the Admiral! _**I will be the one who wins over Fubuki's heart**_! Poi"

"Uwahhh we got some serious pervert here, also that's Kongou-san line, she will kill you if you use it without her permission"

"DON'T CARE! I DON'T GIVE A SINGLE F_CK ABOUT THAT DAMN WOMAN! poi"

**SMACK!**

Ughhh! Someone just smack my neck, who's the one-

"Shut up a bit, this is a public hot spring"

Kaga-san!? Wait why I'm not saw her earlier!?

"Enough said, I'm outta here, don't make any ruckus again you hear me!"

"Yes"

Sighh, in the end I don't get a chance to taste that tasty body of Fubuki-chan, and just spend our time in the hot spr- I mean dock, Ahh screw it, it's basically the same anyway.

"Hey Yuudachi-chan"

"What is it?"

"I love you too you know…"

Damn she's make me blushing, it should be the other way around, not that I care anyway.

"I see… Then I love you too then, ehee I said it twice Poi"

"That's not fair at all"

She pouted at me and glaring at me with an angry eye.

"If you cheated I'll skin you alive"

"Do what you like, but I don't really think that's gonna happen ya'know Poi"

"Hehehe, ohh really?"

"Ahahahahahahaha"

After that, the only sound that heard from the docking room is our laughing voice, while holding hand together.

The End

* * *

Alright done…. How was it? Sorry if I got the Grammar or the words wrong. Well anyway thanks for reading, also fav and review this fic if you like it, please correct me if there's something I miss or wrote it wrong, I need someone who is fluent in English who can help me…. Anyway bye :D


End file.
